The Outsiders: The Untold Love Stories
by SheebaDiva
Summary: The title says it all. /Ponyboy x OC/ /Sodapop x OC/ Twists up the events of the movie. Hope you like and review.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Babygirl Davids

Age: 14

Height: 5'2

Hair: Long, Dirty blonde

Eyes: Hazel-blue

Name: Angel Davids

Age: 16

Height: 5'6

Hair: Short, Dirty blonde

Eyes: Hazel-green

Boys Ages:

Ponyboy: 14

Sodapop: 17

Darry: 20

Dally: 18

Two-bit: 18

Steve: 17

Johnny: 16

* * *

Love. The one thing I'll never understand. I mean there are so many different versions of love. There's puppy love, a love where you're too young to understand that it's only a temporary crush; parental love is a love given to a child from a parent or parental figure; soul mate love, a love that most don't believe in anymore because it mainly exists in fairy tales or on the big screen. Then there's companionate love, a love that you feel towards a friend, and it's that one love my sister, Angel and I can't escape.

Though my sister won't admit it to anyone including me, she has been in this type of love for years. With whom do you ask? Well, it's none other than Sodapop Curtis. Yes, him. I know what you are thinking. 'But he is with Sandy.' I know. I know, but I guess that's why she won't admit it.

Of course, I have no room to talk. I've been in this type of love with Ponyboy Curtis ever since I met him, and trust me when I say it sucks. Yes, it sucks! You try hiding those curtain feelings for years and never acting on them. But I guess that's our luck in life, just like everything else. Even before we moved to Tulsa, we've had rotten luck.

It was ten years ago, so I was only four then. I don't remember much, but what I do remember haunts me to this day. I was sitting in my room doing something when suddenly I heard the front door slam open. I walked out of my room and slowly made my way to the living room which was right down stairs. Then I heard a scream which made me stop immediately because I knew that scream. It was my mother's. I slowly began to walk down the stairs again. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw my father standing over my mother's motionless body holding a knife that stained with blood. He was laughing. I wanted to do many things in that second: scream, cry, yell, ask 'why', but I didn't. I just stood there, afraid to even tremble.

Angel, who was six then, ran into the room. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. The man we called our father stopped laughing and began to walk towards me. I wanted my legs to move but they wouldn't. As he got closer, he reached a hand out to touch me. Seeing this Angel jumped in front of me standing between me and the devil himself. I don't know what happened after that because, according to Angel, I fainted. She never told me what happened or how we escaped. All she told me was 'I took care of it, and we will never see him again.' Then we moved to Tulsa to live with our mother's sister.

* * *

The ride to Tulsa was quiet. Angel didn't want to say anything because there was a chance I would cry, and I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to cry. When we arrived, our aunt showed us our rooms and left, saying that her boss needed her at work. After hours of just sitting around, Angel took me outside to get some fresh air. That's when we saw them.

A group of seven boys walking down the street kicking a can around. They were laughing, but then one of them kicked the can and it landed in our yard. The boys ran over stopping on the sidewalk in front of us. Angel stood protectively in front of me.

"Um, sorry, can we have our can back," the eldest asked.

I looked at the can then to Angel, but all she did was stand there glaring at the boys as if daring them to come over and mess with us. I slowly leaned down and picked up the can. Before Angel could stop me, I gave the can to a boy who looked around my age.

"Here," I mumbled holding out the can.

He smiled and took the can, "thanks." He turned back the other boys, "now we can play some more." They cheered. He turned back to me, "you want to play too?"

I looked at Angel. Her eyes softened. She nodded. I turned back to the boy, "sure."

We started to kick the can around to each other while trying to keep it from the others. It was really fun.

"I'm Ponyboy, by the way. I'm four-years-old." he said kicking it to me.

I kicked it back, "I'm Babygirl. I'm four-years-old too, and that's my big sister, Angel. She's six."

He stopped mid-kick and pointed to the other boys, "that's Johnny; he's six. That's Dally and Keith or Two-bit; they're eight. That's Steve; he is seven. And that's my big brother Darry, who is ten, and my other big brother Sodapop, who is also seven."

I noticed the one he called Sodapop was talking to Angel. He was making her laugh and smile more than I've seen her do in a long time. But of course, back then, I didn't think anything about it, just like when Ponyboy would look at me, I would get a funny feeling. Like I said before, love is the one thing I'll never understand.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday. The one day standing between me and freedom for two days. I was so excited because right after school, me and my best friend, Ponyboy, were going to drop our school books at home and then go to the movies.

Just like Ponyboy, I skipped a couple of grades. We were both in highschool, but not really loving it. Everyday we had homework, and Fridays were no exception. Ugh, I hate school. I wish I could drop-out like Angel and Sodapop, and work at the DX gas station with them. But Angel would never let me because according to her, I have to get my education so I can have a better future. At least she doesn't push everything on me like Darry does to Ponyboy. Ever since their parents died in that car crash eight months ago, Darry done nothing but yell and belittle him, but I guess that comes with the responsiblity of raising two teens.

The bell to go home finally rang, and of course, we had homework. After I dropped my books off at my house, I met Ponyboy at the movies. We were going to watch a Paul Newman movie called "The Hustler".

It told the story of small-time pool hustler "Fast Eddie" Felson and his desire to prove himself the best player in the country by beating legendary pool player "Minnesota Fats." After initially losing to Fats and getting involved with unscrupulous manager Bert Gordon, Eddie returns to beat Fats, but only after paying a terrible personal price. It was the best. As the credits rolled, I saw a twinkle in Ponyboy's eye through the darkness of the movie house. His imagination was going wild.

We stepped out into the bright sunlight, and Ponyboy quickly made his way to one of the many mirrors the movie house had on the outside. He started acting as Paul Newman. I giggled. Suddenly a rumble sounded behind us. I turned to see a red mustang with four socs inside. They started yelling at us, mostly Pony, about how he should wash the grease out of his hair and how I should hangout with them instead of Pony. Pony tugged on the sleeve of my jacket.

"Come on, let's go," he whispered.

We started walking towards Pony's house and the socs drove off. But they did stay away. When we reached the tracks, they stood on a bridge and started throwing broken pieces of wood at us. Pony got annoyed with them and threw a piece back. The closer we got the Pony's, the closer the socs got to us. We started running down the street when they stopped beside us and got out. The leader told one guy to grab me while the other two grabbed Pony. He then pulled out a blade and I froze. Ever since that day I have been afraid of blades. Pony saw the blade and tried to get away. The boy cut off a lock of Pony's hair. Pony got to his feet only to be tackled again. The socs laughed. The leader then held the blade to Pony's neck and cut him a little. I screamed.

"ANGEL! DARRY!"

"Hey, shut her up!"

The soc who held me covered my mouth but then quickly pulled away. I looked up to see Soda, Steve and Two-bit running to us. He pushed me to the ground then ran to the mustang with the rest of his buddies. I quickly made my way to Pony. He had a cut on his neck, but it wasn't deep. I was pulled to my feet by Angel. She engulfed me in a hug. She pulled away and looked over me.

"Are you okay," she asked quickly, "you're not hurt, are you?"

I shook my head, "no, I'm alright."

She pulled me into another hug, "thank goodness."

She pulled away. We started walking to the Curtis' house behind the boys. Darry walked off after scolding Ponyboy, again.

"Geez Soda, why does he always gotta be like that," Ponyboy asked watching Darry kick the ground.

"He just has more worries than he's use to," Soda shrugged.

Angel and I stopped to stand by them.

"How's the kids?"

I looked over at one of the Curtis' old cars to see...Dally? He was supposed to be locked up for another ninety days.

"We're alright," Pony answered for us, "what are you doing out of the cooler Dal?"

"Yeah and what are you doing walkin' by your lonesome on the street with Babygirl, huh," Steve asked coming up to stand beside Soda.

Pony rolled his eyes, "none of your business, smarty."

"None of my business," Steve argued, "it is my business. Look at my nose."

I looked at Steve. His nose was bloody and his upper lip looked busted. I looked at the ground.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I glanced up through my bangs at Steve. His face softened.

"It's alright Babygirl," he said pulling me into a side hug.

As much as I hated it, I was the baby of the gang. Even though me and Ponyboy were the same age, he still was older than me by a few months. Everyone in the gang treated me like a baby and were never tuff on me.

"Well me and Babygirl have to get on home. She has homework, and I'm tired," Angel said pulling me away from the gang.

The boys waved at us as we left. Once we got home, Angel started dinner, and I did my homework. Our aunt was out-of-town, again, on a business trip and that left us to take care of ourselves, not that we minded it. We loved it when it was just the two of us. After dinner we hopped into bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's POV

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning, just like I do everyday, took a shower, and got dressed for work. I worked at the DX. Not the grandest job of the century, but it paid the bills. You see, what my little sister doesn't know is that our aunt ran out on us. She sure did, and now it's up to me to make sure Babygirl has a future. So I dropped out of school and started working with my best friends: Sodapop and Steve.

Once I was dressed, I went down stairs to make me some breakfast and lunch for me, Steve and Soda. I made us lunch everyday because being the boys they are, they would forget and go hungry all day, and I wasn't going to hear it. After leaving Babygirl a note telling her that I loved her and breakfast was in the oven, I walked out of the house and to work. I walked into the gas station and went behind the counter.

"Heya Angel," Sodapop said walking in from out back.

He leaned against the counter and smiled that smile of his. I had to force my heart to slow down and my face not to heat up.

"Go...good morning Soda," I mentally hit myself for stuttering, "where's Steve? He still has that car to fix."

"And he'll do it when he does," Steve grumbled coming through the door.

He stood in front of the counter holding a beer.

"A little early to be drinking don't you think Steve," I smirked, "and I hope you get to it and get that car fixed by two today or Bill is going to hold your pay again, and you don't want that, do you?"

Steve grumbled and made his way out back. I turned my head to Soda and smiled.

"I win."

He laughed, "yeah, you sure do, and I've noticed you've won a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes. I walked out from behind the counter and started straitening up the magazines in the window.

"You would win a lot of argument with him as well if you have the right leverage, and his month's pay is a great leverage," I said matter of factly.

He shook his head, "I guess so."

I started to say something when the door busted open and a flash of bleach blonde went by me.

"Hey babe," Sandy squealed leaning over the counter to kiss Soda.

"Hey Sandy," Soda smiled brightly, "what are you doing here?"

"What, can't a girl come see her guy," she asked giving that fake pout face.

I rolled my eyes and stopped listening to the couple. That's right, couple. What does he see in her anyway. I could help but feel a hint of jealousy. Okay, a lot of jealousy, not to mention anger. She wasn't good for him. She flirted with every guy she crossed even when she was with Soda. She was a slut, but being the friend that I am, I keep my opinions (facts) to myself. The store door opened again and in walked the girl besides my sister I could stand, Steve's girlfriend Evie.

"Hey Angel, how have you been," she asked pulling my eyes away from the giggling couple to her.

"I was fine until she walked in," I said keeping my voice down so only Evie could hear, "why do you put up with her?"

We looked over to see Sandy giving a fake laugh to one of Soda's jokes.

Evie sighed and turned back to me, "as a good girlfriend, I have to at least try to get along with my boyfriend's best friend's girlfriend, who happens to be Sandy. I don't like her as much as you do, but I do what I can to keep some peace around here."

I groaned, "right."

"Hey," she put her hand on my shoulder, "you are so much better than her."

"He doesn't think so," I mumbled.

Evie was the only person who knew about my crush on Soda. Though others probably knew, she was the only one who I actually told.

"He does. He just doesn't know it yet," Evie shook her head, "so where is my man anyways?"

I put my hands on my hips, "doing his job finally so don't you dare interrupt him."

She playfully moved her eyebrows up and down. Before I could stop her, she ran out the door laughing. I shook my head. So much for Steve's monthly pay.

_BING!_

I looked outside to see a customer waiting at one of the pumps, but of course, Soda didn't notice because he was sucking face with Ms. Slut...I mean Sandy. I casually walked around them to behind the counter.

"You know as much as I love to watch you two eat each other's faces, I can't help but notice we have a customer," I said opening a used magazine.

I heard the door open and close telling me that Soda went out to tend to the customer. I flipped two pages of the magazine when it was snatched from me. I looked up to see Sandy holding it with a glare on her face. I gave her a bored look.

I leaned against the counter, "welcome to DX, how may I help you to..."

"Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do," she snarled.

"Alright, I'll bite," I rested my head in my hand, "what am I trying to do?"

"You listen to me and you listen good. Sodapop is mine, not yours, and you can't take him away," she looked me up and down, "well like you could take him away anyways. I mean you're ugly for one thing, you don't wear make-up, and you have short fizzy hair that is a horrible blonde. I mean who gave you that color anyways."

"Um, God," I stated, "you know, our Lord."

"I know who he is," she screamed, "I just can't believe that when he made a beautiful, awesome woman like me, he also made a thing like you."

"Funny, they say he works in mysterious ways," I said.

She giggled then glared, "Stay away from him Davids."

She started walking outside.

"Yeah sorry but there is one detail you forgot," she glanced back at me, "we're best friends and we work together so deal with it."

She huffed and stormed outside.

"Aww man, she took the magazine with her."


End file.
